Innocent Sin
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: She eyed the sleeping figure. "You're so beautiful, Natsume. So painfully beautiful. Why do you make me suffer so?" Her voice was hoarse as she held back tears. "I love you... I'll commit an innocent sin... just for you."


**Warning: **Although rather subtle: Hurt AND Comfort. And not in a way one would imagine.

**Important Notice: **I just want to recommend that you read **Bitter Sin** and **Sweet Sin** so you get a better understanding if you're confused. Those one-shots are **complete.**

**Guilty Sin** will be written a bit after this story is posted. (It's the last of the quadrilogy.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the original plot or characters. This is merely written as a sort of entertainment. But I do own the story and it's wordy ways.

This story: AU and a One Shot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Innocent Sin<span>**

_Can't you hold me one last time? -Mikan._

It _hurt._ It fed on her insides, killing everything in its path till there was only hollow darkness left.

How long had they been playing this game? Toying with each others feelings?

Too long.

It was sad. Oh, so sad how every perfect thing in her life turned into a nightmare.

Falling hadn't done a thing. She still pictured him, pictured _them_, pictured that this was all just some stupid dream that she just couldn't wake up from.

How she wished it was. If it were truly a dream, she hoped to awake in his arms... kissed, adored, and loved.

Like it had been at first. But the past seemed a thousand years ago, and now the present was agonizing.

Both knew what they were doing each other, but neither bothered to do anything about it. To put an end to it.

Silence. This torn relationship was filled with haunting silence.

She eyed the sleeping figure. This was one of the rare nights that he came home and actually stayed.

_Home._

Since when was this house a home? Was it warm and welcoming here? Was love in the air? Did people feel at _home _when they entered this hellhole?

No.

Empty; lonely. Dark; cold.

This place was not a home. It would never be a home.

* * *

><p><em>What would you say, Natsume... If I mentioned those words, lost so long ago?<em>

"You're so beautiful, Natsume. So painfully beautiful. Why do you make me suffer so?" Her voice was hoarse as she held back tears.

_It seems like forever since I last muttered them._

"I love you... I'll commit an innocent sin... just for you."

No. it was not innocent. _She _was not innocent. How could she be, committing the actions of a devil?

She was but a selfish disgrace to her dead parents.

_Would you smile? Maybe laugh? Hold me? Love me once again?_

All along it remained decided. They were fated to end up in such a miserable predicament.

She slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake the man she once loved unconditionally. The man that once loved _her_ unconditionally.

_Ne, ne, Nat-su-me, can you tell _me _that you love _me_?_

She quietly laughed at how their lives ended up to be.

_Pretty please?_

Stepping out of the nightgown, the young woman began to talk to thin air. First, she babbled to herself about what had happened on the previous day. Then she got more serious.

She turned to face her fiance. "It hurts, you know? I can't believe I'm committing sin because of _you._"

She put on a simple, black dress shirt.

"Haha... I believed you. Believed you when you said we'd be together forever. God, was I ever such a fool?"

She kicked her legs through a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and began walking over to him_._

"Can't you hold me one last time?" she whispered slightly into his ear, but the unconscious figure never stirred.

Tears stained her cheeks as she pecked him on the forehead. "Natsume... Goodbye, Natsume..."

_Even if it's just a lie. Even if you'd rather die._

She took her keys, took her purse, and put on some black pumps.

She would come back, of course, because the game could not be played while a player was absent.

_I want to hear those three words..._

She left the ring on the counter.

And all the while she drove to another man's house...

…Mikan Sakura never noticed that the one she left...

Was wide awake.

_One last time._

One. Last. Time.

"I love you."

_I want to hear those three words... -Mikan_

* * *

><p>So... short. UGH. I wish I could squeeze more out of this but I CAN'T.<p>

If you haven't read Bitter Sin, guess to whom she's going. I appreciate you reading this, although it is very short... Shorter than the first. And am I just hallucinating, or does it sound as if this should go before Sweet Sin?


End file.
